


drunken night with my brother

by Anonymous



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nick get drunk he wants to have some dirty "fun" with his brother but Matt isn't sure what to do. what happens during it Nick forgets who Matt is will continue or stop.





	drunken night with my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the BTE video 123

Matt came back to the hotel room he noticed the weird way Nick was acting. He ran up to Matt throwing him his arms around him kissing him.  
"Nick are you drunk?"  
"I love my baby I want you so bad." "You are." Plus he could smell the alcohol on Nick's breath. Nick grab Matt by the hand pulling him and kissing him some more but Matt pulled away.  
"Why you do that?"  
"baby because you're drunk and we shouldn't we wait till you sober up I don't feel right  
"Don't be like that baby I want you so bad." Nick took off that shirt running his fingers down Matt's chest started to rub him by this time Matt was horny and hard. He unzipped his pants then n Matt took off Nick's pants at to make out. Matt liked the taste of Nick.  
"See baby I knew you wanted. you can't resist me. " Nick started to slur his words Matt got on top of Nick undressing him. Matt rubbed his hard cock against Nick's hard cock they both moaned.   
"Mmm baby don't stop just feel so good."  
"I won't." Matt got up Nick followed but he could barely walk straight Matt backed Nick against the wall wrapping his legs around Nick kissing him hard as they were doing it Nick seemed like he was fading out.   
"You okay baby."  
"Yeah, whatever." That didn't sound like Nick didn't know who Matt was Matt didn't know what to do with that he was super horny. "What's my name babe?"  
"I love you, Mike." He started to make out with Nick again it was hot till Nick fell on the floor Nick look at Matt slapping him.  
"Why would you do that?" I don't know who you are so why would you kiss me like that?"  
"Nick it's Matt. Do you want to continue? Nick just nodded it was a bad sign. Matt led Nick to the bed Matt started to kiss Nick and getting on top of him going hard on him that lasted for about 5 minutes. Nick looked at him like he still didn't know who he was that wasn't good.  
"Mike don't tell Matt what we did. It just might make him mad." He put his finger to match lips smiling at him. Soon after he ran to the bathroom staying there all night. The next morning Nick woke up looking hungover.  
"Matt, what happened last night?" I feel so sick."  
"You got drunk last night."   
"Did we do something last night?" "Yeah, but you didn't know it was me."  
"I love you, baby. How could I not recognize you?  
" You were so drunk last night. I don't think you remember any of it. I love you too."


End file.
